sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Grand National Films Inc.
Grand National Films, Inc (or Grand National Pictures, Grand National Productions and Grand National Film Distributing Co.) was an American Poverty Row motion picture production-distribution company in operation from 1936 to 1939.Fernett, Gene Hollywood's Poverty row 1930-1950 Coral Reef Publications 1973 The company had no relation to the British Grand National Pictures. It was bought by RKO Radio Pictures in 1940. History and releases Edward L. Alperson, a film exchange manager, founded Grand National in 1936 on the heels of the collapse of First Division Pictures, of which he was on the Board of Directors. He began in April, 1936, by taking over First Division's existing product line and contracts and continuing their availability as Grand National Film Distributing Company. By the summer, he had begun development of a California-based production entity, Grand National Productions, at the Educational Pictures studios, to create future product. By October, he had his first original films ready for release. Alperson dreamed up the studio's logo, a futuristic clock tower, with an idea to advertise "it's time to see a Grand National release".p.41 Fernett, Gene L. Hollywood's Poverty Row 1930-1950 1973 Coral Reef Publications Grand National introduced singing cowboy Tex Ritter, securing the company's position with the public They also bought the rights to one British Boris Karloff film, featured singing cowboy Tex Fletcher and singing cowgirl Dorothy Page in two other series of westerns, and made a series of mysteries with the character of The Shadow. Apart from westerns, its most consistent talent may have been comedy director Charles Lamont. Grand National made a few features in Cinecolor that it called "Hirlicolor", after producer George Hirliman. The studio also had overseas distribution with Associated British Pictures Corporation.Edward L. Alperson Obituary 'Variety'' 9 July 1969 In 1937, Grand National was able to sign up actor James Cagney, after he had a falling out with his home studio, Warner Bros.. After making Great Guy, Cagney was offered Angels With Dirty Faces, which Grand National had acquired, but Cagney was worried about being typecast as a gangster, as he had been at Warner Bros., and opted instead for a musical satire on Hollywood called Something to Sing About, directed by Victor Schertzinger. Despite Cagney's presence, however, neither picture turned a profit and, as the company's biggest investment, brought on Grand National's collapse. The studio went into liquidation in 1939, with its completed but unreleased films sold to Universal Pictures for release under its name. The negatives of Grand National westerns were acquired by Screencraft Pictures, and others were acquired by Astor Pictures, for re-release. The studio complex was acquired by Producers Releasing Corporation. Partial filmography Grand National released a total of 100 films in its three-year run. Many of its titles have lapsed into the public domain and are legally accessible online. * Captain Calamity (1936) * The Devil on Horseback (1936) * Headin' for the Rio Grande (1936) * Trailin' Trouble (1937) * Navy Spy (1937) * Bank Alarm (1937) * Renfrew of the Royal Mounted (1937) * Something to Sing About (1937) * Swing It, Sailor! (1938) * Here's Flash Casey (1938) * Mr. Boggs Steps Out (1938) * Long Shot (1939) * Exile Express (1939) * Isle of Destiny (1940) (bought by RKO Radio Pictures for release) References External links * IMDb.com: Grand National Pictures (U.S.) *IMDb.com: Grand National Films Ltd. (U.K.) 01 Category:Defunct film and television production companies of the United States Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:American companies established in 1936 Category:Entertainment companies established in 1936 Category:Media companies established in 1936 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1939 Category:1936 establishments in California Category:1939 disestablishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:RKO General